1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a material for cleaning the surfaces of teeth and denture materials having a base member and a plurality of cleaning elements carried by the base member, which cleaning elements have small transverse dimensions compared with their length and to an implement for cleaning the surfaces of teeth and denture materials that has a piece of cleaning material produced from such a material.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Known teeth cleaning implements in the form of tooth-brushes, as are disclosed, for example, in DE-A-26 52 744, have some 100 to about 1500 bristles inside a bristle area which are fastened to the underside of a normally rectangular flat bristle carrier.
In the case of such known teeth cleaning implements, owing to the diameter of the bristles (0.1 to 0.3 mm) the ends of the individual bristles are not able to penetrate into the fine surface relief of the teeth or denture surfaces to be cleaned. A toothpaste is therefore advised, the finely disperse particle additives of which are moved by the ends of the bristles and enable the surface relief to be cleaned.
Teeth cleaning implements that have resilient foam bodies have also already been proposed (DE-A-36 21 815). Although these roughly conform to the surface of the teeth, once again toothpastes are advised for cleaning the fine surface relief.